


Impossible

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice's thoughts as she leaves Underland and London. And one impossible request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic.

Looking at the vial Queen Mirana had handed her, Alice Kingsleigh smiled at her friends, and couldn't help the hesitancy that grew within her. She looked from Nivens, to Thackery, Chessur, the Queen herself, standing behind the Tweedles, Bayard, and even Mallymkun who stood before her. However, the one person who could probably stop her wasn't there, looking at her expectantly. Popping the lid open, she tilted towards her, but was cut short.

"You could stay."

The voice came softly from behind her and she turned swiftly, abruptly closing the vial.

She smiled. "What an idea, a crazy mad, wonderful idea." She looked at Tarrant Hightopp's hopeful smile and frowned, knowing she'd have to disappoint him because, even if he was the only one who had the power to persuade her, she still had to go. "But I can't." Just as she predicted, his eager expression faded. "There are questions I have to answer, things I have to do." How she wished she could just say, "Bugger all!" and stay. She really couldn't, though. Then, speaking of mad ideas… "Come with me," she requested.

His smile didn't quite reach his eyes and she knew what his answer would be even before the words fully left her mouth; she knew he appreciated the gesture nonetheless. "I wish I could, but I'm afraid you've already thought of, done, and seen six impossible things and a seventh would not do."

She knew this already, but it didn't make the disappointment any less painful. Quickly, Alice tilted the vial, drinking its contents. His saddened face made her heart clench and she tried to reassure him, "Be back again before you know it."

Tarrant shook his head. "You won't remember me." His certainty unnerved her.

"Of course I will! How could I forget?" There was no way she was forgetting this time. She was but a child when she first came and growing up had made her forget, but now she was a young woman and understood this was real, her reality. His expression didn't brighten any, so she blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Hatter, why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

There! A smile. A small one, granted, but it was there nonetheless and she returned it.

Tarrant leaned in, whispering in her ear, "Fairfarren Alice."

Her smile waned a little, but she gathered her muchness to smile again, just for him. She continued to stare into his eyes until he became nothing but a blurry image in her dizzying mind.

_ Standing on the  _ Wonder _ ship, with Absolem on her shoulder, Alice wished for the company of one Mad Hatter as she set off on another grand adventure. _


End file.
